Epsilon Cult of America
miniatur|Das Logo des Kults Der Epsilon Cult of America (auch Epsilon Program) ist ein Religionskult aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online, der von Cris Formage geführt wird. Die Sekte taucht erstmals als Werbeseite für San Andreas auf und wird im Spiel selbst auf einigen Radiosendern und von Passanten erwähnt. Der Kult verfolgt offensichtlich betrügerische Absichten, um Spenden durch Gehirnwäschen seiner Anhänger zu erlangen, eine Anspielung auf die reale Scientology-Kirche. Formage zu Folge ist der Epsilon-Kult „eine Gemeinschaft gleich gesinnter Erwachsener, die den Zehnten bezahlen für Erlösung und Verdienstabzeichen“. In GTA V bezeichnet sie sich als „eine der großen Weltreligionen mit Mitgliedern in 152 Ländern. Es Epsilon-Programm wendet Wissenschaft und Methoden klaren Denkens an, die seine Anhänger dazu befähigen, lebende Manifestationen des Göttlichen zu werden, und zwar anhand des Verständnisses der zugrundeliegenden Metaphern, der Geschichte der Menschheit, der Biologie und der Psychologie. Epsilonisten sind frei von Krankheiten, Unsicherheiten oder anderen Formen der Schwäche. Viele werden 300 Jahre und älter.“ Das Epsilon-Programm besteht bereits seit mindestens 1984, als Tina Jane es auf Vice City For Lovers in ihrer Sendung erwähnt und erzählt, eine Freundin habe versucht, sie für die Sekte als Mitglied zu gewinnen. Im Bleeter-Account und in einer E-Mail des Kultes an seine neuen Mitglieder (siehe dazu den Abschnitt Mitglieder) deutet Formage an, dass die Regierung versucht hat, den Kult zu verbieten, jedoch vor Gericht damit scheiterte. Das Epsilon-Traktat – die zwölf Lehren von Kifflom miniatur|150px|Epsilon-Program-Logo von 2013 #Die Welt ist 157 Jahre alt – FAKT! #Dinosaurier sind eine Lüge, die Menschen glauben, weil sie schwach sind – FAKT! #Du bist glücklich, du weißt es nur nicht – FAKT! #Wir stammen alle vom selben Baum ab – FAKT! #Jeder ist mit jedem verwandt, außer Menschen mit rotem Haar – FAKT! #Spermien existieren nicht – sie sind eine Lüge, die von Biologielehrern verbreitet wird – genau wie alles andere, das dir je erzählt wurde – FAKT! #Männer sollten ihre Lebensgefährten mit neun Partnern die Woche betrügen. Frauen sollten mit sechs betrügen, außer im Juli, wo sie mit fünf Männern am Tag betrügen müssen – FAKT! #Aliens existieren und sind auf der Erde präsent. Wenn du ein Muttermal hast, stammst du vielleicht von Kraff ab, dem berühmten Kaiser des vierten Paradigmas – FAKT! #Bäume sprechen, aber nur einige Menschen können sie hören – FAKT! #Menschen, die an etwas glauben, leben viel länger als Gottlose und haben obendrein ewiges Leben – FAKT! #Wenn du all das glaubst und deine Hand und deine Brieftasche über den EPSILONISMUS legst, wirst du ein glückliches Leben haben. Andernfalls bist du verdammt – FAKT! #KIFFLOM – ZUFRIEDENHEIT GEHÖRT DIR! KIFFLOM! Wenn du das hier noch nicht gewusst hast, solltest du das Epsilon-Traktat lesen. Mitglieder miniatur|Das Typische Outfit der Epsilon-Jünger Der Gründer und Leiter des Kults ist Cris Formage. In San Andreas debattiert er mit Lazlow und Betrüger Darius Fontaine. Der Kult zieht viele Prominente an, unter anderem Samantha Muldoon, die innerhalb einer Woche vom Buddhismus zur Kabbala zum Epsilon konvertierte, und die Musiker Jezz Torrent und Maccer, die beide angeben, der Kult habe ihnen geholfen, ihre Drogenabhängigkeit zu besiegen. Auch WCTR-Moderator Billy Dexter scheint dem Kult anzugehören, da er während seiner Sendung gelegentlich „Kifflom“ sagt. Andere Anhänger werden unter „Erfahrungsberichten“ auf der Website des Kults gelistet (siehe den Abschnitt „Empfehlungsschreiben“). Einige Passanten erwähnen den Kult in oberflächlichen Konversationen; vor allem Friseure (außer Old Reece) und ein Rucksack-Passant (der oft um das Verdant-Bluffs-Observatorium zu finden ist) geben an, Anhänger zu sein (Video mit Aussagen des Rucksack-Passanten). Katie Zhan, eine von Carl Johnsons möglichen Freundinnen, hat eine Abneigung gegenüber dem Kult und bezeichnet ihn zuweilen als „Spinnerei“. Anwerbeaktion im Vorfeld des Releases von GTA V miniatur|Ein Gemälde aus „[[The Diamond Casino & Resort“ mit einer Person mit Waschbärmaske und einem Epsilon-Anhänger um den Hals]] Der Kult beziehungsweise viel eher Rockstar Games warben im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung von Grand Theft Auto V damit, dass man über ein Formular auf der Internetseite des Kults ihm beitreten konnte und aus den neuen Mitgliedern einige ausgewählt werden, die einen Auftritt in GTA V haben werden bzw. „zu einer speziellen Epsilonismus-Schulung in ein Erleuchtungszentrum in Los Santos eingeladen werden“. Ende Mai 2013 erhielten alle Bewerber via Mail die offizielle Bestätigung aus der Feder Formages, dass sie nun Mitglieder seien. Wer die Gewinner sind und einen Auftritt im Spiel bekommen, steht noch nicht fest, sollte aber „in einem Monat oder so“ den Gewinnern mitgeteilt werden. Am 6. September 2013 veröffentlichte Rockstar Games auf der im echten Internet abrufbaren Teaser-Website cultstoppers.com die Fotos von fünf Charakteren, die offenbar dem Kult anhängen und laut Website vermisst werden. Da die Charaktere aus verschiedenen Ländern kommen, ist davon auszugehen, dass es sich hierbei um die Gewinner handelt: * Ameer, Vereinigte Staaten * Haylee, Vereinigte Staaten * Joscha, Deutschland * Tiana, Australien * Jesse, Vereinigte Staaten Empfehlungsschreiben miniatur|Die Website der Sekte in GTA Online Folgende Empfehlungsschreiben finden sich auf der offiziellen Homepage des Kultes: * „Das Epsilon-Traktat hat mir geholfen, den Heroinkonsum aufzugeben.“ – Jezz Torrent * „Kifflom hat mein Leben verändert. Ich hatte mal einen gut bezahlten Job, eine Familie und gute Aussichten. Jetzt habe ich all das aufgegeben, um Erleuchtung zu finden, indem ich hellblaue Kleidung trage und meine neue Religion bekannt mache. Kifflom!“ – Jonas Ackerman, Blueberry, San Andreas * „Hundertmal besser als diese Umkehrtherapie. Seit ich der Gemeinschaft beigetreten bin, schläft meine Mutter viel besser. Kifflom!“ – Jeremy Smith, San Fierro, San Andreas * „Religion hat irgendwie nie bei mir funktioniert – bisher!“ – Brian Van Ginsberg, Carcer City * „Ich war verloren. Zum Glück geh ich jetzt regelmäßig zu Versammlungen einer Kultgruppe und geb denen viel Geld, sodass jetzt alles in Ordnung ist.“ – Jane Pole, Ohio * „Zuerst war ich ein wenig skeptisch, meine Identität aufzugeben und mit all den Männern zu schlafen, aber jetzt hab ich richtig Spaß dran.“ – Mary Fortune, Liberty City * „Cris Formage ist ein Genie. Es ist eine Religion ohne Hausaufgaben!“ – Morgan August, Los Santos, San Andreas Mögliche Hintergründe Das Epsilon-Programm ist nach dem griechischen Buchstaben E'' benannt. Der Name könnte eine Anspielung auf das „Epsilon Team“ sein, ein griechischer Geheimbund. In dem Film „Schlappe Bullen beißen nicht“ von 1987 ermitteln zwei Polizisten gegen eine Verbrecherbande, die von einem Pfarrer angeführt wird, dessen Stimme ähnlich derer von Cris Formage klingt. Alle Mitglieder der Bande gehören dem Kult an und vollführen während des Films zahlreiche seltsame Rituale. In bestimmten Szenen ertönt im Hintergrund ruhige Musik, die identisch mit der von der Epsilon-Website ist. Der Film wurde in Los Angeles gedreht, einige Szenen in der Nähe des Observatoriums – wo sich der Rucksack-Passant oft aufhält. San Andreas spielt im Jahr 1992 – Cris Formage behauptet, die Erde sei 157 Jahre alt, womit sie 1835 erschaffen worden wäre, eine Zeit, in der das Mormonentum – eine Religion mit vielen „kultischen“ Faktoren – große Menschenscharen anzog. Werbespots miniatur|Die Residenz des Epsilon Program Werbespot 1 * '''Cris Formage'Synchronstimme: Fred Melamed':' Machst du dir darüber Sorgen, dass niemand dich mag? Wir statten dich mit Freunden aus. Hi und Kifflom, ich bin der Ehrenwerte Cris Formage. Begehre nicht länger den Arsch deines Nächsten. Das Epsilon Program sucht geeignete Teile aus jedem Glauben heraus, um eine Religion zu kreieren, die eindeutig amerikanisch ist... teuer, sexuell freizügig und komplett sinnlos. Und im Gegensatz zu anderen Weltreligionen fordern wir nur 8,75 Prozent. Das heißt, weniger für Gott und mehr für dich. Alles, was du tun musst, ist das Epsilon Traktat zu lesen und zu verstehen und die Geheimnisse des Universums werden sich dir öffnen. Wähle 1-866-FUN-CULT. Werbespot 2 * Mann: Warum reden Bäume? * Frau: Warum gibt es Dinosaurier? * Mann 2'''Synchronstimme: Jonathan Hanst:' Warum erliegen Menschen sinnlosen Krankheiten? * '''Mann 3:' Gibt es anderes intelligentes Leben im Universum? * Frau 2: Warum muss ich monogam sein? * Cris Formage:''' Willst du Antworten? Hast du dir auch schon mal über den Sinn von Literatur und Philosophie Gedanken gemacht? Seit Jahren schon durchforstet die Menschheit die Seiten der Geschichtsbücher, um zur Erleuchtung zu kommen. Endlich gibt es hier die Antworten. Wir beim Epsilon Program wissen, dass Religion eine tiefgründige und persönliche Erfahrung ist. Hi und Kifflom, ich bin der Ehrenwerte Cris Formage. Alles, was du tun musst, ist das Epsilon Traktat zu lesen und zu verstehen und die Geheimnisse des Universums werden sich dir öffnen. Das Epsilon Program – dieses Mal, Gott, ist es persönlich. Werbespot 3 miniatur|Eine Epsilon-Ansteckplakette aus dem [[Rockstar Warehouse]] * '''Cris Formage: Ich muss Sie mal was fragen: Haben Sie schon mal einen echten Dinosaurier gesehen? Natürlich nicht, und es wird auch nie passieren... Fakt... weil es sie nie gegeben hat. Und Wissenschaft... (kichert) Wissenschaft ist eine Lüge. Ich meine, haben Sie schon mal ein Spermium gesehen? Wir alle haben’s schon mal versucht. Sie müssen nur das Epsilon-Traktat lesen und verstehen, dann werden Ihnen alle Geheimnisse des Universums klar werden. Dies ist ein lebensveränderndes Erlebnis. All Ihre Todesängste werden verschwinden. Das Epsilon Program – dieses Mal, Gott, ist es persönlich. Mythen Um das Programm drehen sich viele Mythen: Der Bunker in Bone County, der sogenannte „Red Truck“ (ein beschädigter, roter Sadler), die Farm und die blauen Lichter in Blueberry. Twitter Die offizielle Seite des Kultes verlinkt auf das sekteneigene Twitter-Konto (links unten). Auf der Twitter-Seite wirbt die Sekte mit dem Spruch: „What’s happening right now in American religion“ (dt. „Was passiert gerade in der amerikanischen Religion“). Bildschirmschoner Siehe Hauptartikel: Epsilon-Program-Bildschirmschoner Weblinks * Offizielle Epsilon-Website * Offizielles Twitter-Konto Fußnoten en:Epsilon Program es:Programa Epsilon fr:Epsilon Program hu:Epsilon Program pl:Epsilon Kategorie:Sekten